


Intervals 43 - None Are So Blind

by Joy



Series: Intervals [43]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Avenger 2.0, Drama, M/M, birthright
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 22:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2206122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joy/pseuds/Joy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Avenger 2.0/Birthright.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intervals 43 - None Are So Blind

_...none are so blind..._

Daniel stood unnoticed in the doorway of Sam's alternate lab, leaning against the frame with his arms folded, watching the scene across the room. Jack, Sam, and... _Ray_.

Felger.

Or as Jack had dubbed him, Folger.

It was apt. The man acted like he was perpetually over-caffeinated. And Felger didn't even  _drink_  coffee. He pretended to because his assistant Chloe constantly brought him coffee, or that other scientist, Coombs, would brew a pot and leave it sit until it fossilized into jet fuel. Daniel felt that the only reason that coffee ever appeared in Felger's lab was because Sam and Jack drank it, although they always brought their own.

Daniel's arm muscles flexed with tension as he watched Felger, all smiles and teeth and wide eyes and dangerous hand gestures. Sam knew that Felger was smitten with her. It showed in everything he said and did. She simply tried to ignore it, hard as that was whenever he was in her orbit.

As for Jack, he only saw that Felger had a serious case of hero worship for him. That part was definitely true because it was plain to everyone in the SGC, as was Felger's attraction to Sam. But what  _none_  of them realized was that Felger also had...

A  _thing_.

For Jack.

And okay, so not a good thing around the homophobic community of a military organization, but c'mon now. It was blatantly obvious to anyone who cared to open their eyes.

Felger fawned, no,  _gushed_  over him. He'd stutter "yes, sir" or "no, sir" and his nervous system seemed to completely fail whenever Jack was around.  **Jack** , not Sam. He'd adopt what Daniel privately coined the  _Fish Look_  -- a dumb-as-bricks expression, complete with gaping mouth and immobile, staring eyes so glazed that Daniel could practically hear, " _Make me your love slave, please, Colonel_."

It was fucking disgusting.

Felger would especially adopt this look whenever Jack would actually ask him questions, although the good Doctor of Idiotology never noticed that said Colonel only pretended to be interested.

Something that Jack used to do with  _him_  once upon a time. For some reason, that annoyed Daniel even further.

Why didn't anyone see? Why didn't Jack? For such an experienced and intelligent man, how could he be so damned blind?

Daniel suddenly bristled, heat suffusing his face, as Felger  _touched_  Jack's forearm, letting it linger as Felger's Fish Look searched for a clear go-ahead for a quick grope. And...and... _Jack didn't push that hand away_.

Okay, now that was just...wrong.

Daniel's mood was rapidly passing pissed off and approaching raving mad. He couldn't watch this. He moved away and started down the corridor, muttering under his breath about how inconceivable it was for Colonels to be that goddamned clueless, and ran right into Teal'c.

"Daniel Jackson, you are lost in thought?" Teal'c asked, his eyebrow going up in amusement, a common occurrence whenever Daniel ran into anyone during an oblivious trek through an SGC corridor.

Daniel took a breath as his fingers fidgeted with the access card he'd pulled from his pocket. "Hey, Teal'c. Going to see Sam?"

"I am. You appear to be disturbed by something."

Daniel immediately gave a short, sharp shake of his head, pointing behind him with his thumb. "It's..." He dropped his hand and shook his head once more. "Nothing. It's nothing, Teal'c."

"If you are disturbed, Daniel Jackson, it is not nothing."

Taken off-guard, Daniel smiled at Teal'c's concern. "Thanks, but no, it's nothing." He started to walk past but Teal'c placed his big hand on his chest and gave him the look that said,  _"Don't make me repeat myself."_

Daniel tried to think of an appropriate lie, but he was too pissed off. And frankly, he needed to  _tell_  someone. And maybe, if anyone else should have noticed, Teal'c should have. He stepped to the side, brushing the wall to clear a path for passersby and Teal'c copied him. When the personnel passed, Daniel took Teal'c's arm, guiding him back to the doorway of Sam's lab thirty feet away.

"I have to show you something."

"Very well," Teal'c answered, his amusement still in evidence as a smile threatened one corner of his mouth.

Within the lab, Daniel could still hear Felger chattering away, the sound distant, so he knew that there was no chance in being discovered. He turned to face Teal'c and eyed him secretively as he moved around him, placing Teal'c first before the door. He put a finger to his lips, indicating that they keep their voices low. "Look in the lab, but don't go in. Just look."

"What should I be observing?" Teal'c asked, not quite whispering though his voice did lower. He took an exaggerated look around the door frame, then pulled back, an annoyed expression on his face. Daniel's eyes widened and he moved away from the door, pulling Teal'c with him.

"What?" he asked, hope filling him.

"Doctor Felger is with Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter."

Daniel looked almost smug. "You don't like him, do you?"

A few emotions flew across Teal'c's eyes as he thought to answer. "I do not," he finally said.

"So you know that Felger has a thing for Sam?"

Teal'c blinked slowly and if Daniel weren't mistaken, the look in his eyes was possessive.

"I am aware, Daniel Jackson. It is most troubling."

"Yes!" Daniel said, trying to keep his voice down. "So, okay," Daniel said, holding up a forefinger and pulling Teal'c back to the doorway. "Look again. Watch Felger with Jack."

Teal'c's frown turned curious and he stepped over, looking around the door frame once more. His gaze remained on the occupants while Daniel's gaze was fixed on Teal'c's. When he stepped away, Daniel raised his brow in silent question.

"What is it that I was supposed to have seen, Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c asked.

The look of disappointment completely changed Daniel's expression. "Look again.  _Watch_  Felger's body language with Jack."

"I have done so. He is exhibiting what O'Neill has referred to as hero worship."

Daniel closed his eyes and made a small groan, snapping an emphatic, "Fuck," under his breath.

"That was not the answer you were seeking," Teal'c stated, frowning again, "So again, what is it that I was supposed to have seen?"

Daniel shook his head. "Nevermind," he said gloomily. "You appear to be as blind as every-fucking-body else." He walked away, stuffing his hands in his pockets after stepping into the elevator at the bend in the corridor.

Teal'c watched the elevator long after Daniel left, concern growing within. That had probably been the first time in a long time that he had heard Daniel Jackson use the four-letter cuss word...without screaming it in pain, that is. The last time had been when that long-fanged rodent on P2X-998 had seized Daniel's calf before being clubbed to death with a camera. That had been one of the few times that Teal'c had been relieved that Daniel had not had his sidearm.

.

Daniel was just getting the hang of translating the Ansari pictographs when Jack walked into his office with a rapidly chattering Jay Felger close behind. Daniel's mouth dropped open, his anger rising anew. He stared as Jack sat down in the chair across from his desk, rolling his eyes in an indication of boredom and annoyance. Felger stopped next to the chair, practically vibrating.

"I'm working," Daniel said tightly as he rose from his chair, indicating the computer and notes on his desk.

Felger paused in his flow of nonsense, showing signs of not having noticed that Daniel had said anything at all. "Doctor Jackson," he said loudly, pointing. "You can do it. You can convince the Colonel that he should see the next stage of the experiment. I mean, it's  _exciting_  stuff!" He emphasized his point by punching the air with two fists.

"Yeah, I'm sure it is," Daniel said flatly.

"I'll pass," Jack said.

Daniel was confused. Jack's tone very clearly showed that he had no intention of remaining around Felger, so why the hell hadn't he sent Felger packing? Perhaps because he was wallowing in the hero-worship?

"But it's great, Colonel! You won't be disappointed!"

Daniel made a quiet growling sound that made Jack's lips twitch. He walked out from behind his desk and approached Felger, taking him by his arm and leading him to the door. "I have work to do, Doctor. Bye, bye."

Jay looked over his shoulder as Daniel escorted him, pointing as he couldn't seem to take his eyes off Jack. "But-but-but the Colonel is staying."

Daniel nodded as if talking to a two-year-old. "Yeah, because he's my team leader, but he'll be leaving shortly, too."

"But--"

"Goodbye, Doctor," Daniel said, pushing him gently (though he wanted to shove him hard) through the door. "I'm sure you have some work to do."

"Well, yeah, but...wait--"

"Bye, Bye."

Daniel shut the bulkhead door and slid his access card quickly through the port, locking it. He closed his eyes and let out a breath, leaning against the door for support.

"Thank you," Jack said.

Daniel opened his eyes and stared at his aggravating lover, a man who was supposedly an alpha personality. He certainly had been a month before.

"What?" Jack asked.

"Thank you?" Daniel asked with disbelief. "You could have stopped him from following you at  _any_  time, Jack, so why didn't you? You leave your balls at home or something?"

"Watch it," Jack warned, the good humor starting to leave his face. "And what's come over you? Why so pissy?"

"Why didn't you keep that idiot from following you, Jack?"

Jack shrugged. "Didn't have the heart to be mean."

Daniel let out a short, derisive laugh. "Yeah, right. You were basking in the glow of hero worship, that's what you were doing."

"Hey!" Jack said, getting up, "I'm just trying to be nice to one of your fellow geeks."

"He's not one of  _my_  fellow geeks. He belongs to Sam."

"There's a difference?" Jack asked, smiling now as he shoved his hands back into his pockets.

Daniel chose not to answer that and waved at the door as he sat back down. "See yourself out, Jack. I'm busy." He sighed with further annoyance when Jack didn't do as he asked. Instead, Jack moved around behind his chair and set his hands on Daniel's shoulders. "Jack, I'm not kidding. Please leave, I've got to get--" Jack suddenly spun him around in his chair and Daniel's eyes went wide with surprise. His arm caught a few sheets of paper and sent them flying to the floor.

"What the f--!"

"What bug crawled up your ass?" Jack asked, leaning over, forcing Daniel to tip back until his chair hit the edge of his desk.

"Nothing," Daniel snapped, pushing Jack away so he could stand. He walked around the desk, creating distance. "I'm just in a bad mood. I'll get over it. Now if you don't mind--"

"I do mind, Daniel," Jack replied, calming his voice as he studied Daniel's face. "You weren't in a bad mood this morning. What's the matter?"

"Nothing. I'm f--"

"Don't give me that 'I'm fine' crap. Talk to me."

"Jack..."

"I'm not leaving till you do."

"It's nothing."

"The hell it's not."

Grinding his teeth, Daniel proceeded to pace around the room. Jack frowned, watching Daniel twist a paper clip in his fingers. He leaned against the bookcase behind Daniel's desk, folding his arms in a deliberately provocative manner. The room was quiet for several minutes as he waited Daniel out, feeling that whatever was wrong, Daniel would eventually let him know, if only to get rid of him. Question was, would Daniel tell him what was *really* bothering him, or would he just state an annoyance?

Daniel knew what Jack was doing. It was his modus operandi. He sighed, deciding to talk about it. The only other thing bothering him was nowhere near as bad. He was used to getting in trouble offworld, even if it was Mother Nature having a field day. Daniel leaned against the end of his lab table that faced his desk and met Jack's gaze. "It isn't just hero worship, Jack."

Jack's eyes became large, taken by surprise. He thought it would be something else, like the translation or the fact that he'd been trapped offworld in the middle of a flood. But Felger? "'Scuse me?"

"Felger doesn't  _just_  idolize you as Colonel Jack O'Neill."

"What's that mean?" Jack asked, wishing Daniel would just skip to the end.

"He's got a thing for you," Daniel said with a sigh, shaking his head, "and the fact that you're clueless about it is pretty damned weird, not to mention annoying."

Jack could not believe this. "First, you're wrong. Second, that's what you're pissed about?"

"I'm not wrong. And yes, that's what's pissing me off. You don't  _do_  clueless, Jack, despite what a few people think, so I'm at a loss here. How could you be so blind to this? You saw that he has a crush on Sam."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Daniel, a dead man could see the crush he has on Carter. And I'm not blind. He doesn't have..." Jack cringed. He couldn't finish that sentence.

Daniel felt a bit satisfaction at Jack's reaction. "Yes, he does. He wants you."

Jack grimaced and held up his hand. "I so did not want to hear that. Just way TMI, Daniel."

"Too bad. You have to face it. And get him to stop drooling after you like some twelve year old in a Krispy Kreme factory."

"Ew," was Jack's reaction. "That's just disgusting, Daniel."

"It's accurate."

"He does  _not_  have a crush on me."

" _Does_  so," Daniel said, adding emphasis.

" _Does not_ ," Jack replied, mimicking him.

"For fuck's sake, Jack. Open your eyes."

"They  _are_  open, Daniel. I can see just fine."

"The hell you can! You really can't see that Felger's got you starring in his own little porn vid--"

"Whoa! Don't go there! I so don't need  _that_  image, either."

There was fuming silence while Daniel stared at Jack and Jack stared at Daniel.

Jack couldn't possibly see how Daniel believed this crap. Granted that Folger idolized him was damned silly enough, but...the other thing? No way.

Jack remembered the simple touches. Folger was a toucher, like he was, although the man was strange about it. One particular memory came to Jack just then. Felger had knelt to adjust a piece of his whacky machine on the floor, and as he'd risen, his hands had been on one of Jack's thighs to steady himself. But was he really steadying himself?

Jack grimaced again, the idea of Felger on his knees before him making him feel nauseated. He looked over and glared at Daniel, as if he were to blame for his mind going there.

"This can't be right."

Daniel rolled his eyes again. "Trust me. I'm not imagining things."

"No, you're not but how did you notice this in the first place when no one else has? Unless..." The idea abruptly flashed through Jack's mind. His eyes widened and he gaped in surprise as he stared back at Daniel. "Well, I'll be a sonofabitch."

"You are. Frequently," Daniel quipped as he tossed the paper clip into the trashcan beside Jack. Bank shot.

Jack's face became the epitome of smug and Daniel's eyes narrowed with suspicion. "What?"

"I can't believe this. You. Of all people."

"What?" Daniel asked louder.

"You're  _jealous_."

"Don't be an ass," Daniel said dismissively.

Jack's grin grew even more smug. "That's the only reason you'd even notice this. You're jealous."

"That is completely...Jack, were you jealous of Satterfield?"

Jack stiffened, and not in a good way. "Don't even go there, Daniel."

Daniel rolled his eyes. "Well, then? I can no more be jealous of Felger than you could be of Satterfield."

"Except this *is* different, Daniel. Think about it. I never once reacted with Satterfield, other than finding it amusing. But look at you. You're pissed off at me, at him. Face it. You're jealous. J.e.a.l.o.u.s."

Daniel ground his jaw. "Congratulations, you can spell. Have you been taking night classes under my nose or are you getting tutored by Teal'c?"

Jack ignored the barb as he moved around the desk, taking slow steps toward Daniel. "Daniel Jackson, the most rational man I know--"

"You don't even want me to tell you the rest."

"--is j.e.a.l.o.u.s."

Daniel picked up a rubberband from the desktop and began twirling it between his forefingers. He regarded Jack carefully, trying to appear matter-of-fact and was glad when his voice sounded that way. "He has dolls."

Jack was about to say something else when he froze, believing he'd heard Daniel incorrectly. "What?"

"Barbie and Ken dolls."

"And?" Jack said, wondering why Daniel was telling him this.

"One's dressed to look just like you."

Jack glared, holding his hand up. "I don't think so."

"Sam told me when she visited him to deliver her little pep talk. The other doll looks just like her, except the hair looks like hers did a few years ago, after you got back from that tropical island."

Jack shook his head as he turned away. "So he plays with dolls. Fucked up but so what?"

"They're in SG-1 uniforms, complete with little patches." Daniel took a step toward Jack. "Ken has grey hair and Colonel's wings."

"Not listening," Jack sing-songed, sliding his key through the door's port before walking out, leaving the door open.

Daniel bit his cheek, knowing he shouldn't have said anything. He still found the information amusing, though a bit sad. He silently counted to ten, waiting. Jack walked back inside, glaring at him.

"Carter told you?"

Daniel nodded.

"Tell me she was kidding. Tell me that she didn't see what she thought she saw."

"She sat on them when she sat on his couch, and when she pulled them out from under her, she got a good look before Felger snatched them out of her hands to hide them elsewhere."

Jack turned back to the door, shaking his head as if getting rid of the revolting images. He turned his head to the side, not looking at Daniel. "You're still jealous," he said, and walked out before Daniel could reply.

Daniel sighed and shut the door, leaning his back against it, wondering how on Earth Jack could have come to the conclusion that he was jealous. Anger was a sign of jealousy, certainly, but this wasn't jealousy. His eyes zeroed in on a dust bunny under a corner of his desk as he tried to focus on where his anger might be coming from.

When the phone rang, he jumped. Ordering himself to get a grip, he walked over to the lab table, muttering, "Jack, I'm not jealous so get over it," before picking up the receiver.

"Hello."

_"Doctor Jackson, is Colonel O'Neill still with you because I'd really like to--"_

A deep growl started to form deep in his throat and Daniel  _almost_  slammed the phone down. "No, he's not here. Try the mess hall." He hung up before Felger had a chance to say anything else. When the phone rang again, there was a tremendous urge to hurl it across the room. It passed when the phone stopped ringing.

Daniel stood there for a while, thinking, analyzing. He'd concede that he was feeling, if anything, a bit too possessive, but he wasn't jealous. His gut told him that this was something else he had yet to understand.

**~**

As he inserted the key into the lock, Daniel was distracted, lost in examining his anger. Jack had seemed to  _like_  the idea that he was jealous. Why? He'd never shown much of a liking for that before and Daniel wondered if maybe Jack was using it as an excuse. It made sense because Jack had been known to do that. Use one feeling as an excuse for another. So the question was, what was Jack covering up? For what was he using jealousy as a replacement? Jealousy was based on insecurity, a fear of either loss of control or a fear of abandonment.

Loss of control? No. There was nothing to fear there. So, a fear of abandonment? Okay, plausible. He'd had another brush with disaster, almost drowning with the residents on that planet when the gate had been locked out by Baal. That would have scared Jack. It had sure as hell scared Daniel. All that water rushing around him and the others, the steps to the gate nearly covered. The gate had dialed in just in time to tell him things were operational once more.

Used to pushing fear aside to deal with his job, Daniel had done what he'd had to do in order to survive. He and Jack had had last night together, although nothing had happened because they'd been very tired. There'd really been no time for sex, their oft-used method for comforting and reassurance. So, was Daniel now reacting to the lack of comfort by getting angry? Jack was right. He  _had_  been in a good mood this morning. So what the hell was going on?

There was no jealousy over Felger. The idea was idiotic. Jack's cluelessness had annoyed Daniel, but instead of ignoring it as he would have, this mysterious anger came from nowhere. It made no sense.

So,  _was_  he doing the same as Jack? Replacing his anger at the catastrophe with jealousy, focusing on something as ludicriously threatening as Felger? Perhaps. Still did not explain where the anger was coming from. After all, he'd been through many jeopardizing situations. They hadn't caused this irrational anger before. Had they?

Daniel shook his head, deciding to mull over this later. He dismissed the confusing thoughts as he took a slow, even breath, and stepped inside.

.

The moment he got home, Jack fell into a fit of hysterical laughter. Every time he thought of Felger and dolls, he laughed harder. As he undressed, his laughter seemed to die down a bit, periodically bursting put in a burst of near-giggles whenever he saw the look on Daniel's face when he'd said he was jealous.

He sighed with relief as the hot water from the shower hit his back, soothing the painful tension from his muscles as well as the one that now hurt from laughing. Two days downtime. If he had his way, he'd spend as much of it as he could performing something sexual on or in Daniel.

An image formed in his mind and an idea followed with it, making his heart beat faster and his dick ache. Jack thought about the forming idea and the reasons behind it when a much different image intruded. Daniel, on the monitor in the control room, soaked to the bone, his voice angry, harsh and loud. Jack felt a rush of panic fill his bones, and rather than examine why he was feeling it, he shook it off and went for the more palatable image, expanding it to yet another. He touched himself, gasping with the surprising amount of need that soared throughout his body.

If he went through with the idea, he knew he'd have to bite the bullet and take whatever Daniel gave him. He could trust Daniel not to go too far.

Jack ran a hand over his balls, pulling the sac down just a bit too tight while his other hand gave the shaft of his cock a firm, upward stroke. He winced slightly, letting out a harsh breath at the combination of pleasure and pain. He slowly released himself, deciding that perhaps it should be Daniel who touched him this way. And perhaps, he  _wanted_  Daniel to go too far. Jack had a sneaky suspicion that Daniel would agree.

It was what he needed. What Daniel needed.

.

Daniel hung up his coat, tossed his keys on the small foyer table, turned and...froze.

The view of the dining room from the foyer was straight ahead. The chair closest to the entranceway was pulled out from the table. Draped over the back was a pair of boxers.

 _Pink_  boxers.

For approximately 5.3 seconds, Daniel didn't remember their significance. Then it came to him. A slow, rolling heat filled his body and a giddy excitement began to build deep in his belly.

Daniel leaned back against the door, trying to think of tactics as his cock filled. Without moving away from the door, he toed off his shoes and unbuttoned his shirt, pulling it from his jeans. The t-shirt was next. He threw both over the back of the chair, and yanked off his socks. Looking into the kitchen, then the living room, he found them empty. He threw a look down the hallway and made his way toward the bedroom, unbuttoning his jeans as he went.

He found Jack in the bedroom, sorting the pile of clean towels and linen that he'd thrown into the washer before they'd left for work that morning. He was wearing one of his old, grey Air Force t-shirts, the one with holes at the bottom hem, the one that stretched just a bit too tight across the pecs. Instead of jeans, he had on faded olive green boxers. Daniel's eyes moved over bare feet to firm calves, lingering over the back of solid, strong thighs to rest on the firm, round ass. He took another slow breath.

Jack looked over his shoulder, giving him a short, unreadable smile. His eyes travelled briefly over Daniel before he turned back and finished folding a towel into quarters. He threw it onto a sorted pile. The sight and smell of the fresh laundry sent a few messages to Daniel's brain that had nothing whatsoever to do with helping Jack finish the chore.

"Hey," Jack said.

"Hey," Daniel replied quietly as he dropped his jeans and stepped out of them, leaving them in a ball on the floor as he walked to his lover. Closing his fingers over Jack's right bicep, Daniel turned him around. When Jack didn't drop the large towel in his hand, Daniel pulled it from his grasp and threw it across the bed, uncaring where it landed. Without a word, he looked at Jack's lips, then into his eyes before he grasped the back of his neck in one hand and pulled him into a passionate kiss. He forced a leg between Jack's, making him open his stance quickly and lose balance. Jack started to falter and Daniel finished it by shoving him on the bed.

Bouncing from the fall on his back across the bed, Jack pushed up on an elbow, only to find himself flat on his back again. Daniel was over him with alacrity, his tongue deep in his mouth and his hands everywhere. Lust and need skyrocketed and Jack let out a broken moan, his arms surrounding Daniel as he wordlessly let him know what he needed.

When Jack's hands passed down over his ass, Daniel moaned back. Kissing harder with bites over his lover's lips, he fisted both hands in Jack's shirt and yanked down with violent force. The soft, worn cotton ripped apart, and Jack gasped in surprise, kissed back urgently, demanding more. Daniel felt around, finding that the shirt's short sleeves remained on Jack's arms along with part of the back. Pulling from the kiss, Daniel bit down Jack's chin while his hands pulled the shirt up quickly, as if trying to take it over Jack's head.

With the collar gone, the action drew Jack's arms up and Daniel tied a makeshift knot that Jack had taught him long ago in a lesson called, "How to quickly subdue a Goa'uld prisoner without the available use of a weapon."  His wrists were now bound together and Daniel pushed them over Jack's head, pressing them firmly into the mattress.

Daniel looked down into the dark, lust-filled eyes and moved his hands away, making sure his own eyes sent the message that Jack wasn't allowed to move. His teeth and tongue sought out Jack's throat, biting just a bit too hard. Not hard enough to damage but hard enough to make Jack wince. Every time sent Daniel's lust climbing, increasing his sudden need to subdue, to make his own.

Daniel made his way down his lover's body, his hands roughly caressing his skin. When his mouth reached a nipple and bit too hard, Jack gasped, flinching away. Daniel held him fast, sucking and tonguing the stinging flesh while his hands grabbed the waistband of the worn boxers. He ripped downward, making him smile as the cloth easily ripped free. Throwing the remnants to the floor, his rough touch continued.

Jack looked up at the ceiling, panting, surprised at the quick roughness that Daniel displayed. But he wanted it, wanted it badly. He needed Daniel to fill him, to make him feel something other than...

Jack interrupted his own thoughts by grabbing Daniel by his hair, his fingers holding on too tight. He purposely focused his thoughts only on what Daniel was doing to him. Only that. Nothing else would intrude. He felt the wetness of Daniel's mouth, and the sharp teeth as they moved over his abdomen. He felt the hand sliding between his legs to tease the flesh under his balls, the touch remaining rough.

Jack closed his eyes. Yes. Daniel was going through with it. He was going to  _take_. Jack groaned with the need to feel it, for Daniel to show just how alive he really was.

"Daniel," he whispered, not believing he'd said it loud enough for Daniel to hear.

But Daniel heard. And understood. Biting his way over Jack's inner thighs, smiling when the body jerked and flinched underneath him, Daniel grabbed hold of his lover's hips and took his cock into his mouth, sucking hard as if he were candy.

Jack gasped, "Ah god," and grabbed the coverlet over his head as best he could with both wrists tied.

Daniel backed off, grinning when Jack thrust up, wanting more, so Daniel gave it to him. Sucking and withdrawing, he enveloped the entire length of Jack's cock and pulled back slowly, the pressure intense as his cheeks hollowed with the force of it. Jack held his breath every time Daniel pulled back, and panted when he released. It never seemed to end, this blessed torture.

Daniel withdrew once more, satisfied by the trembling hardness of the organ before his mouth. Daniel now understood exactly what the phrase,  _vibrated with tension_ , meant. Jack was teeming with it. He drew his tongue over the slick, salty skin, finding the delightful navel to dip into and ravage. He heard Jack's heels digging and sliding into the bed and he knew it was time. Moving his tongue back down his lover's body, he snuck his hand out to his left and retrieved the tube from its permanent placement under the pillows. While one hand uncapped the lube with an effort born of practice, Daniel pushed roughly at the back of one thigh with his free hand, forcing Jack's knee to his chest.

Without pausing, Daniel's tongue dove into the tight hole, eliciting a loud groan from Jack's throat. As the rich spicy scent assailed his nose, his senses, Daniel lubed himself, getting ready. His lover writhed under his tongue, both knees up now, begging Daniel to move on. Another smile and a well-lubed finger quickly circled once before pushing through the puckered entrance.

"Ahhh," Jack panted, gripping this bedcover over his head so hard he could hear it tear. "Damn you. I don't need--" Daniel shoved his finger deep, cutting off Jack's argument. Jack wanted him so damn much. Too damned much sometimes. Another finger and a few quick thrusts and Jack's head began to toss back and forth.

Then Daniel was over him with an amazing amount of speed, his tongue now thrusting inside his mouth, his body pushing Jack's knees firmly to his chest. He felt the hot, blunt tip of Daniel's cock rubbing against him and he tried to thrust upward--without success.

"Look at me," Daniel commanded, and Jack opened his eyes, staring up at him. Daniel studied the beautiful browns and golds, allowing a few seconds to get lost in them, to force him where he needed to go. "You want my cock," he said hoarsely, pressing and rubbing hard.

Jack's eyes half-lidded. "Yes."

"Say it. Beg me."

"I want your cock. Please." It was a whisper.

Daniel pulled a harsh, surprised gasp from Jack as he thrust in, never stopping until he was buried balls-deep. Gritting his teeth, he closed his eyes and rolled his hips, letting himself wallow in the hot, wet, powerful feel of Jack's body. Jack's legs opened wider, adjusting themselves before wrapping around to lock his ankles behind Daniel's back. With each slow thrust, Jack's heels dug in.

"Yes," he said, tilted his head back, enjoying the slow increase of Daniel's hard thrusts. It was good. So good. But he needed more. Daniel needed more. He could feel it, their orgasms approaching, their  _need_  almost reached. It wasn't enough. "Fuck me."

Daniel grabbed Jack's hair, kissing his face, biting along his jaw. "Think I'm cooking here?" Daniel asked, his eyes still closed as he thrust hard. It was good. So good. So close. So close.

Jack smiled as he gasped. "Cooking something definitely."

Except Jack felt Daniel wasn't there. He watched his face, his eyes closed, his expression one of beautiful lust. But Daniel wasn't there yet. Not yet. Daniel had to be there, give it to him, give it to both of them. It wasn't the hardness of his body or the power of his strokes. It was all in their minds.

"Daniel, look at me," Jack said, startling Daniel from his hypnotizing enjoyment. Daniel opened his eyes.

"Jack," he breathed.

Had to get Daniel to do it. Only one way, Jack realized.

"Fuck me hard."

Daniel's breathing labored as he sped up, pounding into his lover's body.

"Come inside me, pour it into me, give it to me."

"Yes," Daniel said, his voice high, his peak closing in now. Almost. Almost ready.

There was a ripping sound and Jack's hands were suddenly in Daniel's hair, the remnants of his t-shirt sliding down his arms. "Let go!" Jack ordered, his voice loud, demanding.

Daniel's eyes widened as a surge ran through him. "Jack," he gasped.

"Yes!" Jack yelled. "Let fucking go, Daniel! Let go! Let me  _have_  it!"

Daniel grabbed the bedcovers over Jack's head and slammed into him repeatedly, moving them both across the bed. A sound came from his throat, a primal, raw, lustful sound. It drew out, like a rising scream, and Daniel felt the heat quickly climb up his balls and through his dick. His orgasm exploded from him, and he could've sworn he yelled Jack's name as he emptied into him but he wasn't so sure. The only thing he was certain of was the seemingly never-ending pleasure that erupted from his body.

"Yes," Jack cried out, hissing the 's' as he arched back and came so hard over Daniel's stomach, some of it hit to the right of his lover's mouth. Entranced, Jack pulled him down, licking the warm semen before thrusting his tongue deep into Daniel's mouth.

Daniel sucked on his tongue, moaning as he recognized the taste. A smaller orgasm unleashed and his body shook, trembling with the spending desire. Jack took over, humping against him as his own tremors still rocked through his body.

It seemed an eternity till either was ready to move, to break apart. Limbs wobbly, they eventually made it to the shower, movements langorous, sleepy, and filled with strange laughter. Nothing was said. There was no need.

.

Daniel burped as he lay back on the couch, having finished the real dinner. "That was good."

Jack's eyes sparkled. "Yes, it was."

Daniel sent a smile back. "I was talking about the dinner."

"So was I."

Jack's face became thoughtful as he stretched out his legs into Daniel's lap and leaned into the arm of the couch. Daniel took hold of one bare foot and began massaging it, making Jack twitch every once in a while when his touch became too light.

"You know I wasn't jealous, don't you?" Daniel said, his thumbs kneading the arch. He wanted to say more. He wanted to say something about the near miss he'd escaped from, and how scared he felt they  _both_  were. Something inside told him that now was perhaps not the right time to bring it up. But when would it be? "Jack, I think I know where all this possessiveness came from."

Jack suddenly pulled his foot from Daniel's hands, moving it over Daniel's crotch, zeroing in on his cock that lay hidden underneath gray cotton sweatpants. Daniel bit his lip, groaning as he placed his hands over Jack's foot, guiding it.

"Doesn't matter," Jack said, dismissing it with his own distraction.

Daniel sighed. Jack didn't want to talk about it, so, okay, not the right time. But they would have to talk about it some time. "I guess I was more annoyed by the fact that you were goddamned clueless about--"

"Aht!" Jack said, applying a little pressure with his foot. Daniel grabbed the sole and applied his own thumb pressure, forcing Jack to yank his foot from his grasp. "No mention of that person, please. I'm trying to enjoy the mood here. Now, you don't give a rat's butt whether I'm clueless about something or not, which is why I thought you were jealous."

This was weird. Did Jack want to talk about being scared or not? "Deflection. You aren't clueless, Jack, except perhaps in your own ability to bed people at the drop of a hat."

"Hey!" Jack argued, trying to pull his foot away but Daniel placed it back on his crotch while he went to work massaging the ankle and calf -- which didn't need it. "I'm not trying to bed--"

"I never said you were. But c'mon, Jack, you're clueless about your own fuckability and how you couldn't see that he...what the fuck's so funny?"

Jack had dropped his head back and was laughing--loudly. After a minute, he took a deep breath to curtail his laughter. "Fuckability? Is that a colloquial expression?"

"It's becoming one," Daniel said with a strange smile, and adjusted the placement of his own foot. His foot rode over Jack's clothed cock, feeling him harden.

"Fuckable, huh?" Jack asked.

Daniel grinned wickedly. "Seriously."

"Hmmmmmm," Jack replied, thinking.

Whatever it was, Daniel had a feeling that Jack did indeed want deflection. None of this had anything to do with being clueless or possessive. And for now, if Jack wanted to play it this way, Daniel would let him. "Seriously fuckable, Jack. Especially by someone named Felg--"

Jack stopped Daniel's lips from moving the only way he knew how. He slapped the foot aside and dove forward with surprising speed, covering Daniel's mouth with his hand. "Stop talking about you-know-who or you go without you-know-what for a while." Daniel suddenly grinned, making Jack wary. "What?"

"If I go without, so do you, Jack."

"Yes, that goes without saying."

"Hmmmmm. Wanna start now?"

Jack leered, feeling the hot body beneath him. "No reason to...yet."

"Because I haven't mentioned Felger or his dolls?"

"Don't tempt, Daniel. I'm serious."

"Seriously?"

"Daniel? Do you want to go without for a while?" Daniel smiled but Jack shook his head. "Oh no, you don't. If you start playing those 'tempt Jack' games, it'll only get worse for you."

"For me? You mean, for us. I can go without. Can you? And by the way, how did this go from not to mentioning you-know-what to neither of us not having sex? And just why is that? What made you think of such a thing?"

"You bring out the competitor in me," Jack replied, nipping at Daniel's nose.

"Ah huh," Daniel said, suddenly twisting about until Jack was underneath him. "After a week, you'll cave."

"No, you will."

"Ah huh," Daniel said with suspicion. "We'll see. And..." he added, pushing Jack off him and getting off the couch. "We start now."

"Wait," Jack grabbed for him but Daniel was too quickly away. "I didn't mean now."

"Too bad," Daniel said, walking away, grinning. This could be fun, he thought. If it didn't go on too long.

Jack growled and went after but met up with a locked bedroom door. His own. "Shit. Daniel, I have to sleep in there."

"Should have thought of that."

"Fine, you want to up the ante, consider it upped."

Daniel opened the door slowly, his eyes narrowed. "What's that mean?"

Jack only grinned as he pushed past him. "Sucker."

Daniel rolled his eyes. "You are such an ass."

"I know. And there's one more thing to this game."

"And that would be?"

"There is no limit on the teasing. Anything goes. Except touching. One inappropriate touch and the game is forfeit."

"Okay, what signifies a win?"

"Well," Jack said, dropping onto the bed, his feet still on the floor, looking far too pleased with himself. "Whoever inappropriately touches the other,  _or_  whoever jumps the other  _first_  loses."

"Not good enough. What's the winner get and what's the loser get?" Jack opened his mouth to speak but Daniel shook his head as he held his hand up. "No household chores are allowed to be punishment, Jack."

"Rats. Okay. Something...worthwhile then?"

Daniel nodded, a slow, dangerous grin forming. "I'd say $500 should cover both winning and losing."

Jack's eyes widened. "Money? You want to turn this into a betting game?"

"Why not? Can't claim sex as a prize, Jack. Defeats the whole purpose of the game."

"Good point." He made a growling noise, then conceded. "Fine. Money it is."

"I knew you'd see it my way," Daniel said smugly.

"Kiss my ass."

"Speaking of asses," Daniel said, and with an even bigger smile, Daniel turned around, pulled his sweats down and bared his ass at Jack. "Get a good look, Colonel Jack O'Neill," he said, slapping his buttocks. "Ain't touching this or kissing this for a long while."

He pulled his sweats up and left the bedroom, leaving Jack to stare after him, his eyes narrowing significantly. He began to plan.

**~**

A few weeks later...

Daniel hadn't masturbated this much since he was flying solo. And speaking of flying, he was having to seriously curtail the urge to strangle one Air Force pilot named Jack O'Neill. Jack, in some twist of the rules, had decided to take their little contest offworld. Suddenly, nothing was safe from the man's blatant innuendo. Jack's offer to become a willing breeder for female Jaffa had almost forced Daniel to shove him down on the ground in front of Neith. So not a good idea.

Sam and Teal'c, having been let in on this little game, only observed from the sidelines, laughing when they could get away with it. The last piece of teasing was out of the blue, too.

Jack had said 'penis'.

Not even in bed did Jack say 'penis'.

Fucker.

.

Daniel straddled the bench before his locker, annoyingly stuffing his uniform into his laundry bag. Behind him, the door to the locker room opened but he didn't turn around to see who it was. When the door locked, his eyes widened and he started to look over his shoulder but was stopped when whoever it was sat behind him, pressing in close. The arms went around him and took the laundry bag from him as lips kissed the back of his ear.

"Not funny, Jack," Daniel said, pushing away.

"Jack?" said the voice.

Daniel whirled, falling off the bench as his eyes took in the visage of Jay Felger.

Daniel screamed, sitting up in bed in the spare room at Jack's, his heart hammering. "Fuck."

The door opened and Jack entered. "You okay?"

"Fine," Daniel growled. He grabbed his pillows, pushed Jack back into his room and onto the bed. He crawled over him, rubbing his body against Jack's. "Game over. I give in. You win."

Jack gave him a sleepy grin. "Fine by me. Nightmare again?"

Daniel nodded, rubbing the back of his ear.

"Wanna talk about it?" Jack asked as he clamped his hands over Daniel's ass.

"You always ask me that."

"And you always say no."

"I know."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"No."

"Sure?"

"Yes."

Jack nodded, hard in seconds at touch of Daniel's body against his own, at the smell of the man in his nose. He pulled Daniel down, taking in a deep breath, holding him. "I missed you."

"Me, too."

The proximity was intoxicating. Without discussion, or foreplay, Daniel's fingers were inside Jack's boxers and around his cock, with Jack's fingers around his own soon after.

"We can't do that again," Jack panted as he thrust through Daniel's fist.

"Not willingly," Daniel breathed, closing his eyes, thankfully seeing only Jack when he came.

 

~

End


End file.
